


For Who I am

by TylerM



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby 1D, Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy, Hurt, Louis/Liam bonding, M/M, X Factor days, big brother tommo, shy Liam days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerM/pseuds/TylerM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have just finished the X factor and have to go home for a bit before they officially start recording as ‘One Direction’. The dynamics in 1D however, aren’t quite as tight as they could be between two members due to Liam Payne’s general shy and timid demeanour in contrast to Louis I-never-stop-being-energetic-and-annoying Tomlinson. Liam isn’t quite embarrassed about his past but hasn’t fully disclosed why he’s so quiet and Louis makes it his responsibility to make Liam feel included. So he goes to Wolverhampton for a week to find out all the younger boys secrets.<br/>Adorable X Factor One Direction, straight hair 17 year old Liam and older brother Louis plus embarrassing sisters Nicola and Ruth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Who I am

Liam doesn’t know why he agreed to this.

Like, he really has no idea what was possibly going through his mind when he thought that agreeing to this was an acceptable decision in his life. It must have been the boy’s ridiculous puppy dog pout he’d mastered from Harry (even though everyone will say they all mastered the look off Liam himself) or the fact that the other boy doesn’t ever actually stop until he gets what he wants. Liam had only known him for a few months now, and he’d already learnt not to mess with the eldest boy and indulging him with whatever he wanted is easier than the alternative – the alternative has left him running around the X Factor house in only a towel because he’d forgotten to mention when he’s birthday was or pinned on the ground in the middle of their room because he just couldn’t get the right note down and he was stressing so Louis wouldn’t let him up until he promised he’d stop freaking out and just sleep.

That was the thing with Louis, he never learnt when to stop, something Liam was very good at. Liam and Louis were just so different that he knew taking Louis to Wolverhampton of all places was not classed in the ‘good idea’ category. Wolverhampton was quite and nice, and Liam’s family - he’s very Liam like family, would be there and it was all in contrast to everything Louis was.

Louis was loud, bubbly and funny and everyone loved him, Liam was the polar opposite. And frankly he wasn’t completely up for taking someone he wasn’t even sure liked him all that much somewhere so personal to him.

Sure, Louis was always friendly and nice and he messed around with Liam a bit, but not like the other boys. Sometimes Liam assumed he probably brought it upon himself, he wasn’t like the other boys. They were all rowdy, gorgeous and fun and he was just, Liam. 

Quite, shy, determined but boring Liam.

Louis had shown no tendencies towards him that he had to say Harry (they couldn’t keep their hands off each other) or Zayn (they whispered together) or even Niall (who constantly giggled together). Louis always took a step back from Liam, tried to be serious, stopped joking around as much and gave Liam those half hearted smiles when he thought necessary that made Liam kind of sad to be honest, reminding him once again he didn’t really fit into their dynamic. 

To say the least, he had been awfully surprised when Louis practically begged to come to Wolverhampton with him when they found out they were all going home for a few months before recording. Louis wasn’t of course ever nasty to him, he did joke around sometimes, (just not nearly as much as the other boys) but Liam didn’t think he’d want to spend a whole week with him. 

Louis, being well Louis dismissed him, claiming he was coming to see where Liam grew up and that was it. End of discussion, (it had been a bit more physical than that of course, Harry helped Louis pin him down while they threatened to tell Dani about his crush on her until he agreed without protest) Louis was joining him in Wolverhampton.  
After not winning the X Factor but being signed to Simon’s record label (he was still coming to terms with that, he thought he might be dreaming) they’d been told to go home for a month and then they’d start recording. Somehow on his way home, he found himself with none other than Louis Tomlinson sitting beside, ecstatic about the prospects of meeting Liam’s family and the tiny sleepy village of Wolverhampton, (it didn’t seem to matter how many times Liam told him it wasn’t a village)

And, well, he was nervous.

Liam wasn’t embarrassed by his family, (well not really) he loved them to pieces but he was worried about Louis reaction. He’s family was very close and protective and what if Louis just took the piss out him for it? Liam was the youngest child who was sometimes treated despite his protests as the youngest child. Louis had met his mom a couple of times but it wasn’t anything like this. This could potentially be enough black mail for Louis to hold over his head for the rest of his life making his remaining time in the band hell, tormenting him forever. 

Okay, maybe he was being a bit dramatic. Louis wasn’t a horrible person, he hadn’t been awful when they found out Zayn was a bit scared of the dark, or when Harry got incredibly homesick. Actually, he’d been nothing but amazing those times making each boy feel comforted and safe in the elders arms; but Liam wasn’t like them. Liam was determined and strong and he clashed with the leadership role in the band besides Louis because they were both dominate personalities that only wanted to better their group. Both striving for the best, with Liam’s natural leadership qualities and Louis older years and need to look after. 

Liam hadn’t needed Louis or anyone else to ever look after him, and he didn’t particularly want to be put in that position. Going home though would show this whole other side of Liam that he wasn’t really ready to show anyone just yet, especially not Louis of all people.

In the band he was a leader, a protector and determinedly focused all of the time. At home he was, different. What if Louis thought it was just hilarious? 

“I feel like I don’t know anything about you Liam, this will be a lot of fun don’t you reckon?” Louis voice snapped Liam out of his thoughts while they drove to Wolverhampton.  
“Um, yea?” Liam said, coming out more like a question.

Louis laughed cheerfully, “don’t be so worried Liam, it’ll be good. We’re going to be spending heaps of time together, now that we’re actually signed to a record label – can you believe it? So it’s a good idea we get to know each other better.”

Liam tried to smile, he honestly didn’t think this was going to be a very good idea.

-/-/-/-

In most instances, Liam is very right. He prides himself on not often being wrong. 

Right now however, he wasn’t entirely sure whether his instincts were right, he knew however so far they hadn’t quite been wrong.

Liam’s mom had greeted them enthusiastically at the door, wrapping Liam in almost a bone crushing hug despite him being slightly taller than her. She planted several kisses to his cheek and forehead along with coos of “I missed my baby boy so much, it’s so good to have you home” even though she’d seen him less than a week ago at the final.  
Liam flushed brightly while Louis chuckled. Liam could already tell this would be a week his normal skin colour would take a hit of a nice tomato red.

Oh the joys.

Louis greeted his mother ever so charmingly in normal Tomlinson fashion and she was as delighted as ever, “It’s lovely to have you Louis, we’re absolutely thrilled. Come along inside boys.” She gushed. 

They walked down the halls, carrying duffle bags of clothes and Liam couldn’t help but not meet Louis eye as he noticed him smirking at baby photos on the walls. Oh god why didn’t his mother take them down? 

“Liam your home!” Ruth said as he was eloped him in hugs upon entering the living room, both of his older sisters tackling him roughly. 

“Hey,” He smiled weakly trying to get out of there grips but failing miserably. That was probably one of Liam’s genetic downfalls, he had this thing where he didn’t like to be touched. 

Maybe ‘didn’t like’ was too blunt, he just wasn’t used to it and preferred to keep his distance from most people. Before X Factor the only people he would ever hug were his family, and even then he squirmed out of grasps his sisters tried to get him in. Of course it never worked, some of their only purpose in Liam’s life was to watch him flush and squirm, and the rest of the boys had no problem with human affection. He had learnt that the hard way so hugging now seemed to be an unavoidable experience for him. 

He just wasn’t quite used to affection so open and honest. The only time anyone besides his family tried to touch him he’d end up with a bloody nose or someone’s punching bag.

“I can’t actually believe you’ve been signed Li, it’s incredible!” Ruth exclaimed ruffling his newly straightened hair, he ducked out of her way smiling. 

“We’re so proud,” Nicola beamed pulling him closer to his side.

“Nicolas told everyone at her work about how her little brothers going to be so famous, she wouldn’t shut up,” Ruth laughed.

“I don’t ever intend to stop bragging about Liam, I never have before, look at him he’s such a heart breaker” She winked and Liam literally thought he would die if they didn’t stop talking. Louis just stood there smirking at the scene with his eye brows raised to Liam in a gesture he couldn’t quite decipher.

“Will you two psychos let Liam breath? He just got home, I’m sure he wants to unpack and get his bearings sorted before you two decide to pounce him,” Liam’s dad chuckled. 

Liam silently thanked the lord his dad wasn’t a complete crazy like the rest of his family could be. After quick hello hug to his dad, and Nicola and Ruth hugging Louis demanding to know everything and anything about him, the two finally slipped away to Liam’s room to unpack.

“S-sorry about that,” Liam apologised while they set up the blow up bed for Louis to use for the week

Louis cocked an eyebrow confused, “Sorry for what?” 

“My sisters and mom, they’re a bit loud sometimes,” He realised apologising for their noise was completely useless considering he was talking to Louis of all people, “You know, they can just be a bit much.” 

Louis just laughed, “Are you kidding? I think they’re fantastic! I’ve never had an older sister before,”

Liam resisted the urge to say, you probably wouldn’t want one, because he did after all love his, “You’re the oldest yea?”

Liam knew that Louis was the eldest with four younger sisters. Liam had trouble imagining what that must be like, but he was aware the Louis that he knew at X Factor was probably the same one at home. Louis was used to being the responsible one or the one in charge who made people feel better, he took on a role of protector and comforter and joker when needed, because that’s probably what he was used to with four younger sisters to look after. While Liam knew responsibility, it was far different to the one Louis was used to. 

“Yea, four younger sisters. And now I’ve kind of got four younger brothers,” Louis smiled fondly at him.

Liam couldn’t help but blush slightly, because he’d never heard Louis call him something so fondly, he still wasn’t sure if Louis even liked him let alone considered him a brother. Despite working together in a group for several months now, Liam was sure Louis only put up with him because he had to. Liam was very used to people only putting up with him because they had to, so he can’t say he was offended. Besides, he was at least 70% sure Zayn and Niall liked him enough to call him a friend, he couldn’t except someone as daring and charismatic as Louis to actually like someone as nervous as him. 

However, this quiet, perceptive Louis was a far change to the one he was usually used to at the X factor. Maybe spending a week with him wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

“We’re not that much younger,” Liam settled on but smiled nonetheless. 

“Besides the point,” Louis dismissed with his ever so charming smile, “you don’t mind me being here, do you?” He asked a little hesitantly.

“What no, of course not,” Liam said, “Not if you don’t mind being here,” he added sceptically. 

“Well mom and that already planned to go away for the week so I didn’t really have anywhere else to go, but I’m glad you agreed,” Louis smiled.

Liam smiled back, “I was a little surprised to be honest, when you didn’t want to go with Harry. You guys are really close.” He tried to play it off cool and collected, but Liam knew he was anything but. Still, he had to at least try and figure out why Louis chose to stay with him. It was just odd. 

Louis shrugged, “I thought it could be a good chance to bound or whatever, you’re so quiet Payne I feel like I hardly know you and that’s ridiculous considering we spent almost 10 weeks living together,” he joked but Liam couldn’t help but duck his head.

“Sorry,” He said, a blush working its way on his cheeks and he apologised for something he couldn’t help. Especially when he was around Louis. 

“Don’t apologise for being quiet Liam,” Louis laughed, “I just want to know why you’re so quiet.”

Liam wasn’t sure if he could answer that.

-/-/-/-

His family had managed to leave them along for the rest of the day while he and Louis played video games they were both equally as tragic at. Louis would break the awkward tension by yelling something inane at the TV and Liam tried and failed not to be so timid in his own bedroom despite wishing the floor would just eat him whenever Louis grinned his way. 

Dinner was a nice quiet affair despite his family interrogating Louis about everything and anything, giving Liam the chance to hide away behind his soup which he was grateful for. Hiding was something he felt he had perfected over the years thanks to high school. 

After dinner as Ruth convinced them to sit in the lounge and watch TV, Liam wasn’t so lucky.

“Liam never brings around any of his friends, I’m surprised he agreed to this actually,” Ruth said casually to Louis, as they sat on the couch, Liam stuck between Nicola and his mom on the other.

“Oh, whys that?” Louis asked a bit intrigued.

“Embarrassed of us, clearly,” Ruth winked.

Liam rolled his eyes.

“I don’t see why,” Louis charmed.

“I do,” Nicola laughed, “Although I think it was more he’s lack of friends then his embarrassment to bring them around.”

“Hey, I’ve got friends,” Liam defended.

“Andy and Maz don’t count,” Ruth joked. 

“And you only bring Andy around because you can’t be seen out in public with him, he’s a disgrace honestly Lou,” 

“That’s not true,” Liam mumbled, although maybe a part of it was. Still, Liam didn’t think bashing his two only friends would get anyone very far. 

“It’s good you’ve got the boys now Liam, you should bring them all around one day,” Karen said and turned to Louis, “Li had a bit of trouble making friends in school is all,” 

Louis frowned, “Mom” Liam whined childishly, he hadn’t told the boys about his lack of friends in school and didn’t need it brought up. He was sure they had guessed as much, but as far as any of the boys were aware he was just a shy nerd who didn’t have a lot of friends. For now that was fine with him. 

“Liam didn’t have any trouble making friends, children can just be utterly disgusting and you don’t need them anyway,” His dad pipped up always enraged about the way his son was treated in school. This however, did not make Liam feel any better and Louis only more confused. 

Liam really wished they’d talk about something else.

Louis must have recognised that on his face, so proceeded to ask Liam diverting the topic, “So have you heard from Dani?” in front of everyone in the room. Liam wanted the conversation to change but certainly, under no circumstances, to Danielle. 

Questions of “Dani?” “Who’s Dani?” and “is she your girlfriend Liam?” quickly flew around the room and Liam groaned, “Thanks Lou,”

Louis shrugged but it didn’t look at all apologetic about it but if anything rather deviously evil.

“Seriously Liam, who’s Dani?” Ruth demanded at once. He could see his sisters surround him wicked, gossiping faces with sadistic smirks. Louis was going to pay later.

“She’s no one, just a friend, a girl no big deal. Just a good friend,” he spluttered out with his most innocent smile he could muster. He doubted they’d drop it but feigning cute innocence had worked before. 

“Nope, stop.” Nicola said sternly at his face, “Who’s Dani? Why would she be texting you, oh does Liam have a girlfriend?” She teased.

Liam rolled his eyes, “No, she’s just a friend.” He insisted.

“Just a friend? Liam don’t make us take your phone,” Ruth smirked. 

Liam instantly paled a bit making sure he’s phone was in his back pocket, “She just a good friend. That’s all now drop it,” he almost pleaded with them.

He thought it might have worked actually, but Louis scoffed loudly from the couch next to him, “Just a friend, really Liam? She was all over him,” He teased. Liam glared at him as he was ambushed with another on slaughter of questions and Louis smiled triumphant at him. Liam just glared back. 

“Oh my god Liam’s got himself a proper girlfriend doesn’t he, why haven’t you told us when can we meet her?” Ruth gushed. 

Liam pressed the palms of his hands over his eyes and sighed, “I haven’t got a girlfriend and you two lunatics can’t meet her because you’ll scare her.”

“So there is a girl,” Nicola challenged, “Oh what’s she like, tell us everything!” She demanded and began prodding his stomach with her long finger nails making him jump in surprise.

“No,” he said grabbing her hands in his, but he wasn’t sure if he was telling her to stop asking questions because he wasn’t going to answer or stop poking him because he surely didn’t need any unnecessary secrets coming to light while his sadistic band mate who would think it only hilarious to torture Liam could witness it (okay, maybe sadistic was a bit much, but come on. Everyone knows Louis Tomlinson) 

Sometimes he really hated being the youngest because it didn’t matter how old he seemed to get they were always going to treat him like they would when he was younger, and they knew every secret about him that would make him confess. They were older sisters and they wanted to know about his girlfriend to coo and tease him endlessly about, and yes they would do it by any means possible. 

“Liam,” She warned smiling trying to free her hands but he refused to let them go.

The attempt at keeping some of his dignity seemed to be futile though because what he hadn’t accounted for was his own mother to turn against him and jab at both his sides forcing him to let out an undignified yelp and let go of Nicolas hands. Instantly she (and his mother) began poking at his sides and tummy while asking, “Tell us who Dani is Li bear.”

Oh god this couldn’t get more humiliating if he tried, Liam thought desperately as he tried to avoid their pestering fingers jabbing at his sensitive sides. 

“Son it’s probably better to just surrender now,” His father laughed from the other side of the room but made no effort to actually help him.

“Okay okay! I’ll tell you if you stop!” he finally agreed, sneaking a quick glance at Louis but regretting it as he watched the boy just laugh at him, the circuits in his brain clearly ticking away as he stored this information away for later. 

“Dani is a dancer on the x Factor and we’re good friends and we text a bit, kinda because Harry thought it would be funny to yell out in front of everyone one day in rehearsals that I thought she was fit. So now we kind of talk which is good but that’s it I swear Louis is full of bull, she’s not all over me. But like, she does talk to me and she’s funny and sweet so that’s kind of cool,” he finished lamely a faint blush on his cheeks, “Happy?”

“Very,” Ruth replied.

“Aw that is so sweet Li!” Nicola gushed.

“Okay, good we’re leaving now,” Liam insisted thoroughly embarrassed. His mom just smiled sweetly and he didn’t mange to leave until Ruth pulled him into a strong hug, but was finally able to tug Louis down the hall avoiding eye contact.

“So you’re a bit ticklish Li Bear?” Louis teased smirking evilly and Liam groaned knowing that Louis wasn’t about to forget that any time soon.

“Shut up,” he mumbled.

-/-/-/-

Luckily the rest of the night Louis didn’t once mention anything remotely embarrassing, but Liam couldn’t help but notice the glint in Louis’s eyes while they played video games. Instead of being nervous around him though, Liam relaxed in his presence as they shot zombies together.

Unluckily, Liam woke up quite late the next morning, meaning Louis was already up and socializing with his family. That never meant anything good.

Liam considered not moving for a while, maybe Louis would come back and they could pretend his sisters probably weren’t telling him all about the time when he was seven and got his head stuck in the stair railings which he proceeded to do three times in one day and cried when they made fun of him. 

They really enjoyed that story.

Slowly he made his way to the kitchen, but stopped when he heard the faint voices of Louis and Nicola whispering together at the table.

“Liam didn’t tell you?”

“No, I had no idea.”

“He doesn’t like to talk about it, don’t take it personally.”

“But, he’s okay yea?”

“Of course he is now, that’s why he took up boxing. Once he started getting good at it he stopped coming home with unexplained bruises.”

“So, it was really serious? They like full...” Liam heard him trail off.

“Yea. A bit. He was just really quiet and an easy target I suppose, it’s why he doesn’t have many guy friends. That’s why you boys are so good for him, I don’t think he’s ever been in an environment like that.”

“What, with friends?” 

Liam could feel Nicola shrugged, “Liam’s used to being picked on, so don’t take it personally if he’s a little distant sometimes.” 

Silence fell upon them for a moment before Nicola spoke up again. Liam didn’t have the courage to walk in yet, afraid of the sympathetic, or worse judging looks he may receive from the Doncaster lad. 

“So tell me more about Dani, is she pretty? Are they close? Is he totally smitten and in love with her, he gets this cute little love sick glint in he’s eyes it’s so adorable,” Nicola went on to gush, clearly wanting to change the subject.

As Louis began telling his sister and his mother all about his ‘star crossed love’ with Danielle he decided now was as good a time as ever to announce he’s presence. 

“Morning,” he greeted sleepily, sitting next to his mother. She smiled at him kissing him on the forehead and he failed to miss the sympathy Louis eyes held for a moment. Quickly it flashed back but Liam unmistakably saw it, this is one of the reasons he hadn’t told anyone. 

“Morning sweetie, god I miss having you around in the mornings,” His mom sighed, “I suppose I’m going to have to get used to that aren’t I?”  
Liam smiled despondently at her, “Sorry mom.”

“Hey you’ve still got me and Ruth,” Nicola said.

“It’s not the same, you’re not my baby boy,” His mom argued, Liam blushed.

“Don’t worry Karen, I’ll take good care of Liam. Make sure he eats three square meals and day and plenty of fresh air,” Louis laughed.

Karen frowned, “And you’ll make sure he doesn’t drink too much? He’s only got one kidney you know,” 

“Mom,” Liam complained, he’d only had one kidney all his life and he was very capable of taking care of himself despite that fact. This was still his mom however, and sometimes she still worried about him. Actually she worried far too much.

Louis eyed him suspiciously for a moment and Liam resisted the urge to roll his eyes because while he kept some of his private life private from the boys, the fact he only had one working kidney was not something he had lied about.

“I swear no harm will ever come to Liam and his kidney, whether he has a few drops of alcohol though, are beyond my control,” Louis replied cheekily.  
Luckily his mom could take a joke and she just laughed, “So what do you boys have planned for today?” 

“Oh I don’t know, I thought me and Liam could go for a walk on the beach, eat ice cream together, do something utterly romantic while he pines over Dani who he was texting for a good 3 hours last night,” Louis smirked over his cereal, causing Liam to almost choke on his. 

“Three hours Liam? I didn’t realise how serious this was,” His mom smiled and he could see in her eyes she was already planning their wedding despite never meeting her. Liam wasn’t going to disclose to Louis that Dani may be the first proper girl that had ever really taken a real liking to him, and that may be why his family was overreacting so much. But they also just kind of like to embarrass him, and he was pretty sure Louis had an idea anyway. 

“It’s not we’re just friends, someone talk about something else now.” Liam pleaded half heartedly. 

“We could watch home videos of little Liam, and then put them up on you tube for all his adoring fans to watch,” Nicola suggested.  
“I second that,” Louis exclaimed happily.

“Oh my god, let’s go back to talking about Danielle,” Liam declared, but before his sister could even open her mouth he stood up, “Okay me and Louis are leaving, we’re going to play video games or drown ourselves. No embarrassing videos, no.” Liam decided, grabbing Louis arm and leaving the kitchen dragging the older boy behind him.

“We’ve got all week Liam!” Nicola yelled cheerfully as they went up stairs.

“But I wanted to see baby videos,” Louis pouted allowing himself to be dragged by Louis.

“Of course you do,” Liam muttered, this was going to be a very long week. 

-/-/-/-

Liam had nothing against his sisters, he really didn’t. He loved them in fact. Ruth and Nicola were there for him when he didn’t have any friends and they let their dorky little brother hang out with them on the weekends, and yea they even helped him out a couple times after a night terror (he was really, really little okay?) but this week they were not some of his favourite people.

It seemed like the moment Liam didn’t have his eyes on Louis, the boy would be dragged off by a member of his family to be shown baby photos, or get told endless stories he didn’t need repeated, or they’d want to know what he was really like when they weren’t around and it was all so overwhelming. It was ridiculous too, because if he had brought any of the other guys down it wouldn’t have been like this. Harry would be charismatic and talk about anything and Niall would be the social butterfly he is and get along with everyone and Zayn would have been quite but endearing and it all would have gone a lot smoother Liam decided. Louis however seemed adamant to know every little detail about Liam, he wanted to know absolutely everything and mainly the things that made Liam cringe. Any other of the boys would have spared Liam the story of when he thought he’d family were getting rid of him when they’d gotten rid of his cot and replaced it with a bed, or stopped asking questions about Liam’ s school life because he clearly didn’t want to talk about it.

They would have gotten the hint.

Louis of course, seemed interested to know everything and was a dog with a bone, perking up at anything that remotely involved Liam and a chance to know more about his home life. 

And Liam could not for the life of him figure out why Louis was so determined to know every little detail about him. Louis was funny and charming and a hell of a lot cooler then Liam. They could go the rest of the band being acquaintances instead of friends like fate deemed them, but Louis was worming his way into Liam’s life and he didn’t know whether he liked it. 

So far Louis had shown no malice, though. Surprisingly but also not at all surprisingly at all. 

There was no intention to use these things to tease him about later, if anything he was just sad. Like sad it had happened to Liam. But why? Up until this point he wasn’t sure Louis even liked him. Why was he so adamant to get under Liam’s walls he’d built up long ago?

Liam wasn’t sure, he didn’t understand Louis and he didn’t know if he ever would. For now he had to rescue the little dignity he had left before his mom told Louis about his Lord of The Rings days (it had been a really rough time in his life okay?). He was stopped however by a strong hand resting on his shoulder.

“He’s a good kid Louis,” Liam’s dad said observing Louis and Karen in the lounge together.

Liam hummed slightly not sure if he agreed yet, “yea he is.”

“It’s good you got put in a group with him, the other boys. They’re like him?” Geoff asked, concern lingering his voice.

Liam nodded, “Yea they’re all great.”

There was silence for a moment that made Liam a little nervous, “He won’t hurt you, not like the other kids.”

A lump in Liam’s throat stopped him from talking.

“He asked me why your flinch every time he tries to hug you the other day,” His dad said.

“He did?”

“It was a bit of a passing comment but you could tell he was concerned,”

“Oh. What’d you say?”

“The truth.”

“Oh.”

“He’s a hugger that one, bit odd. But I like it.” 

“Louis is a bit odd.” 

“He said he’d never let anyone lay a finger on you, he cares.”

“Apparently so.”

“I like him,”

“Yea, me too.”

“Good,” Geoff smiled weakly, “You better go in there and stop your mother from telling him something mortifying. As if your sisters don’t have that covered already.” 

Liam laughed a little and with a small smile he trotted over to the two sitting on the couch, only to be greeted by Louis, “Hey Liam! I didn’t know you liked Lord of the Rings!” he exclaimed excitedly and Liam couldn’t help but wish the week was already over but at the same time kind of hope it never ended.

-/-/-/-

Later that night Liam lay on his bed, wishing sleep would take over so he could just get some damn rest after another eventful day with Louis Tomlinson. Granted, nothing really bad had happened - unless you count being teased by Ruth and Louis endlessly about how he straightens his hair every morning and an embarrassing antidote of how he cried after not getting through X Factor in 2010 (although most of Liam stories always had him crying and Louis just seemed kind of sympathetic about how he didn’t get through rather than mean about it) but besides that attention had been solely on Louis and his younger sisters. Which apparently Louis was the doting older brother of four younger sisters he adored. 

Liam knew he had little sisters and he knew he loved them, but he wasn’t aware of just how much he loved them until he listened Louis tell endless stories of Daisy and Phoebe and how protective he is of Lottie and Fiz. Louis could literally talk about them for hours on end not ever getting bored or distracted once which was odd for him. It was actually kind of endearing really, but Liam wouldn’t tell him that. It had been nice for the attention to be on someone else for the night. 

“Liam are you awake?” A voice distinctively Doncaster asked from the floor. Liam rolled on his side a bit and saw Louis in a similar position to him, hair tussled from trying to sleep and a lazy grin on his features. Louis was only staying for three more nights before he’d go home, and although he did feel closer to the boy he was still insanely intimidated of him, and frankly now just a bit embarrassed he seemed to know everything. Sure they got along, but there was just something about Louis that scared him a little. 

Liam thought it was probably his confidence, something which Liam thoroughly lacked. Sometimes he wondered had he not been as sick as child and teenager, he may not have been so severally bullied. Perhaps things would have been different if he was more likable or sick less or less reliant on his sisters, would he then be more like Louis? More confident and sure of himself?

He’d considered this many a time, wondering back and forth if his situation had put him in such a position or he was generally disliked by his school mates no matter what he would have been treated the same. After everything that happened though, he wasn’t sure he wanted it any other way. Because if he was a different, or his situation was different, he may not be here right now, with Louis. 

“Yea, you?” Liam asked rather stupidly regretting his choice of words instantly. Of course he was awake. Luckily Louis ignored it.

“You have a pretty cool family,” Louis said instead, out of the blue.

Liam hesitated for a moment, “Thanks. I rather like them.” 

He heard Louis chuckle, “They really care about you,” He stated.

Liam wasn’t entirely sure where this conversation was going, “No more than your family cares about you I’m sure,” 

Louis sighed as if Liam wasn’t getting where he was going and to be frank Liam didn’t, “Yea, but they’re like, worried. Now I see why you’re always so worried.”

Liam didn’t know if he was being insulted or not.

Suddenly some ruffling of the blankets was heard and then his own comforter was being lifted from him exposing his body to the cold, “Scotch over,” Louis demanded as he snuggled up into Liam’s bed beside him. 

Liam was a bit mortified at first because Louis had just gotten into his bed. Was that normal?

Sure, Louis had shared beds at the X Factor house with almost all the other boys, except Zayn who didn’t like to share and kicked him out, but never Liam. 

“It was cold on the floor,” He explained and Liam knew it was a comfortable temperature in the house so it would be no different on the floor, but refrained from commenting on it. 

“Was it really that bad?” Louis asked quietly once he was comfortably settled on the bed, perched up on his elbow staring at Liam.

Liam shifted under his gaze, staring straight at the ceiling a little self consciously, “Was what bad?” 

“The bullying, you didn’t tell anyone. I didn’t realise,” Louis bit his lip nervously.

Liam had never seen Louis nervous. Not this kind of nervous anyway. 

Liam just shrugged trying to be nonchalant, “I dealt with it,”

“That’s not what I asked.”

Liam sighed and glanced at Louis before going back to the ceiling quickly, “It’s okay. I was fine, mom and that are exaggerating and they worry.” 

Louis frowned at him, “Ruth said you’d come home almost every week with a different bruise or bloody lip. They said it went on for ages before you said anything,”  
“I was fine, and it’s not like it happens anymore.”

“Liam,” Louis sighed, because the younger boy just wasn’t getting it. This was really eating at Louis, Louis felt like he didn’t know anything about Liam. He didn’t know anything about the other boy until recently. But now he was finally starting to puzzle together Liam’s pieces and he wasn’t enjoying what he was finding.

Louis just assumed he was shy, quiet, a bit of a nerd and really determined. Louis thought there was nothing really to find with Liam, he was just a bit odd. There was nothing wrong with that, Louis could do odd. He could worm his way under Liam’s shell and bring him into their little group happily, it would just take a bit more work then Niall or Harry. But Louis would do it, that he was sure about. He needed Liam to know they’d accepted him for all his little weirdo quirks and that this band was going to be a long running things, so he’d have to get used to them. One Direction was a five piece band, no little no less and Liam was stuck with them now. That’s why Louis had taken it upon himself to go to Wolverhampton, prove to Liam they were all friends, that they would all be far more than just mates by then end of this. 

But then he’d come to Wolverhampton and learnt all these things about the younger boy that unsettled his stomach. Liam was bullied, severally bullied that he played down too much and that’s why he didn’t have friends, he wasn’t used to being touched unless punched. Liam had one kidney that he’d played off as almost a joke but coming to Wolverhampton he learnt from his mom that it wasn’t actually a joke it was a serious thing that needed to be cared for. And while Louis had no doubt that Liam was clearly capable of looking after it didn’t he think they’d like to know, or help?

It was all so overwhelming for Louis and it hurt his brain to the point he needed to lie down, because he needed to help Liam. Why was he making it so difficult? 

But that was Liam’s problem, he didn’t want help. He didn’t know how to receive help. He didn’t know Louis, or Harry or any of their intentions and it made Louis kind of mad that society had turned this clearly talented, friendly boy into a product of nothing but distrust and fear who refused to show it because that’s what had gotten him into the position in the first place. 

To make matters worse, Louis had to come all the way to Wolverhampton, the boys home, to figure all this out because he was certain Liam never would have told them this any time soon. Okay, maybe in a few months but Louis didn’t have a few months to make him feel comfortable. Louis was a leader, no matter how much they joked about it and he’d taken responsibility for Liam’s lack of contentment and deemed to repair it. 

“I am sorry you know, it won’t ever happen again,” Louis said determined, as if making a promise to Liam. It was silly really, Liam wasn’t a little kid who needed Louis of all people to stand up for him. But it was also kind of nice, because it meant Louis cared enough. 

Liam just nodded, “I know.”

Louis stared at him for a while, making him more self conscious, “Why didn’t tell you tell us about your kidney?” 

“I did,” Liam defended himself because he didn’t lie about that, actually he didn’t lie about anything, he just withheld the truth, “I told you about my kidney”

“No. You said you had one kidney and you couldn’t drink much because of it,” Louis said.

“Yes because that’s it, there isn’t much more to it,” Liam answered.

“Well everyone in this household seems to think it is,” Louis smirked, he could tell now that Liam knew he was teasing a little. Louis had done enough research on having one Kidney to know it wasn’t that serious. But the way his mother and sisters fretted over it a little was cute, and if it was one of his sisters he’d probably be constantly worried sick over her. It concerned Louis Liam didn’t worry more about it or even play it up a bit. If Louis has one working kidney he’d probably milk it for all it was worth, Liam barely even acknowledged it. 

“Everyone here worries a bit too much,” Liam rolled his eyes but couldn’t deny the smile on his face.

“I don’t think they do,” Louis said thoughtfully, “I like your sisters though,”

“Yea, they’re pretty cool. Bit embarrassing though,” Liam blushed slightly.

“that’s what big siblings are supposed to do, it’s in the handbook.” Louis answered.

“There’s no handbook,” Liam said.

“How would you know?” Louis cocked an eyebrow and Liam just laughed.

Louis shoved his shoulder gently with his own, smiling at him, “It’ll be good yea? Being in a band, we’ll take care of each other?” 

Liam smiled and maybe for the first time in his life he wasn’t so intimidated by Louis, “Yea, it’ll be good.”

Louis grinned, accomplished with himself and reached over to pinch Liam’s side causing the younger to flinch and glare at him, “Good. Go to sleep I’m tired.” The Doncaster replied ignoring the frown that was being sent at him and rolled over.

“You’re not going to tell the boys about that are you?” Liam asked a little nervously.

“Of course I am,” he said pinching Liam’s side one again for good measure, “I’m going to tell them everything, that’s what we do.” 

-/-/-/-

It seemed after their little bed sharing and D and M (Liam had just learnt that term from Louis, that’s how lame he is) Liam felt a lot more comfortable around Louis. Sure he was still as mortified as hell whenever Ruth told one of her many stories, but he wasn’t as worried Louis was about to blackmail him now as he thought Louis was probably just going to tease him a little.

Teasing a little he could handle.

Still, he wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up sprawled out on the floor pinned beneath Louis while Nicola quickly snatched his phone demanding for the password one afternoon. What he did know was that it totally wasn’t at all his fault and his sisters along with Louis were either mental or vicious. He’s assuming both.

They’d just been watching a movie after dinner, like he’d found them doing almost every night when suddenly he heard his phone go off, he felt his pockets for the phone. His face drained colour when he realised it wasn’t on him, it was on the other side of the room near Nicola.

He quickly made a grab for the phone darting to the other side of the room but she’d already snatched it with an evil grin and held it above her head. Unluckily for her, Liam was quite a bit taller then he used to be and easily towered over her reaching for the phone. Thank god for growth spurts. 

Unluckily for him she called for back up.

“Ohh it’s from Danielle! Grab him!” Nicola laughed and Liam desperately made for the phone.

Before he could register what was happening someone had tackled him to the ground and he was pinned beneath their body weight, “What the hell Louis!?” Liam shouted struggling to get free and betrayed that Louis had helped his sisters opposed to him. 

“All’s fair in love and war mate,” Louis grinned evilly.

Despite his better judgement Liam couldn’t help but laugh along with Louis, “You’re a traitor, you can’t conspire with my sisters.” 

Louis just shrugged, “What’s the text say Nic? Does it have lots of kissy faces and hearts?” he teased.

He heard Ruth groan frustrated where she stood with Nicola, “He’s got a pass code on it so we can’t get in. Liam tell us the code and nobody gets hurt.” 

Liam started to thrash beneath Louis not liking this situation at all yet he was still laughing. Far too many times had his sisters pinned him down to receive information from him and it never ended very dignified for him.

“Pass code baby brother,” Nic sang gleefully.

“Come on guys I’m not ten anymore, this isn’t fair,” Liam practically pleaded sending them his best puppy dog face which Louis just smirked at.

“Don’t make Ruth use drastic measures,” She said, “And no puppy dog face that isn’t fair.”

Liam rolled his eyes annoyed, what part of this was fair. He decided he wasn’t going to win any fair way so he did the only thing he knew how, “Mom, make them stop,” He whined childishly sending her his best innocent face which he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. He was her baby boy after all. 

He saw Ruth and Nicola roll their eyes and Karen just laughed softly, “Girls give Liam back his phone, it’s not nice to tease him.”

“You’re a little shit Liam,” Ruth laughed but chucked to him gently while Louis clambered off his middle. 

Dignified or not he stuck his tongue out childishly at his big sisters, he had to use being the youngest to his advantage sometimes. He thanked his mom and then dared to look at Louis who had his eyebrow cocked at him.

“What?” Liam flushed.

Louis laughed, “You did exactly what my little sister Daisy does when she doesn’t get her way,”

Liam blushed horribly at that, “they took my phone,” he pouted.

“Well played, it’s nice to see you relax a little more. It’s cute,” Louis shrugged.

Liam could barely keep the blush of his face for the entire night. 

-/-/-/-/-

“I swear Harry it’s like he’s a completely different person here” 

Liam heard Louis whisper into his phone. Liam had gone to say goodnight to the rest of his family (only to be pinched and prodded with satirized kisses for playing dirty today, which he denied because they were the ones who played dirty first) and found Louis whispering into his phone talking to who he assumed was Harry. Liam waited by the door which was opened a faction, not wanting to disturb their conversation.

That was it. He was being polite. 

He wasn’t trying to ease drop or anything. 

Of course not.

“Well it is his house Lou I’m sure he’s going to be different around the people he’s known forever compared to the ones he’s just meet,” Harry said logically on the other side of the phone.

“Yea I know,” Louis said, “It’s just weird to see Liam so relaxed and comfortable and not shouting or trying to tell everyone what to do.”

Harry laughed, “He only told you what to do because you liked to rile him up. Do you have lots of embarrassing stories?”

“Loads, he’s got two older sisters who are torn between bursting from being so proud and wanting to torment the boy senseless. Makes me almost feel bad about embarrassing my sisters all the time,” 

“Only almost?” Harry asked.

“Yea almost, Liam needs it though,”

“I’m sure he does,” Harry joked, “So you’re no longer convinced he hates you?”

“Well I don’t think he hates me anymore, surely he did sometime during the live shows though. I was intentionally trying to push all his buttons to see how far he could go,” Louis admitted.

“I think he did pretty well considering how highly strung he is,” Harry said, “Did you find out his deal? Is he just the shy awkward kid like Zayn?” 

Louis ran a hand over his face, “I wish. It’s kind of sad actually, the way he throws himself into performing because he doesn’t really have anything else and wants to prove to everyone that this is something he can do. Liam is a book to be read my friend, an interesting, tragic one at that.”

“You don’t read,” Harry stated “Really? It’s that bad?” 

“No, not that bad I guess. I just feel sorry for him a bit, and I can’t really relate you know? I’ve never been the schools punching bag before,” Louis confessed.

“Wait, Liam. Our gorgeous, helmet hair Liam, who could take on anyone with his fists, was the schools punching bag?” Harry asked.

“Apparently so, there’s a fair bit he failed to mention,” Louis said rather annoyed.

“He didn’t really mention anything before,” Harry said quietly.

“Yea I know. And here I was thinking he didn’t want me to touch him because I thought he was homophobic, not that he thought I’d hurt him,”

Harry chocked a little on whatever he was eating and said in a small timid voice, “We’d never hurt him.”

“He knows that Haz,” Louis sighed, “we just have to make sure he knows that.”

Harry let out a tragically long sigh, “Well give the big idiot a hug from me, and let him know next time I see him I’m not going to let go. I’ll grab onto him like a Koala until he promises to love me back,” 

Louis laughed, “Of course you will Haz, see you soon,” 

He hung up the phone and smiled fondly at it. Harry was just so, well meaning. He never wanted to hurt anyone and he just wanted everyone to be smiling and laughing. Just like Lou, he’d been worried about Liam’s lack of social participation with them. Sure Liam did joke around and play video games a bit, but he was just so completely focused it was scary and sometimes it felt like he’d rather be on his own then a group. Louis thought sometimes that was probably the case. Although not because he was better off on his own, because he thought he didn’t fit in. 

He fit in just perfectly, the stupid boy just couldn’t see that. 

“Hey,” A timid voice said from the doorway and Louis saw Liam smiling gently at him. 

“Hey, that was Harry,” Louis said instinctively.

“Oh, really?” Liam said nonchalant, Louis didn’t ask if he’d heard the conversation and Liam didn’t act like he did.

“Yea, told me to give you a big hug from him,” 

Liam chuckled, “I’m sure he did.”

They settled into bed, Louis down on his blow up bed on the floor and Liam in his. They didn’t talk much, Liam texted Dani a bit but she went to bed early. Liam had heard the conversation, but only Louis’s side, so he wasn’t completely sure what was going on. He couldn’t say he was offended though, a bit more concerned really when Louis thought he didn’t like him than anything else.

Silence passed for a few more minutes, before Liam heard rustling and suddenly found himself with a sleep companion again. Louis cold body curled up just inches away from him and snuggled into the comforter nicely.

“You fit in you know,” Louis said quietly, looking Liam dead in the eyes with a contact Liam couldn’t maintain.

“What?” He swallowed.

“You fit in the band,” was all he said smiling.

Liam gave him a little timid smile back, because yea. Maybe he did.

-/-/-/-

It was Louis last day at Liam’s, he’d be going home in the afternoon. And as much work as Louis Tomlinson proved to be, Liam would miss him. He might not tell the boy in that many words – considering he’d see him again in less than a month, but he was going to. With protests and tears and embarrassment and everything else they’d gone through, Louis had wormed his way into Liam’s world (maybe even his heart if he felt sentimental). It wasn’t often people did that without him noticing, usually people are kept at bay like the nightmares and fears he constantly tries to hide.

But now and then, people come into your life. Unexpected and usually carrying a hurricane of emotions and adventures with them, and somehow they just fit. Sometimes it’s not the easiest of fits, and while its happening you may feel like you’re drowning in something that you can’t quite control but that person comes and picks you back up.  
Louis was that person, this insane ball of energy who doesn’t know when enough is enough. And as much as Liam tried to hate him for it, he didn’t. He kind of loved him even a little. 

“Liam I’m bored,” Louis whined uselessly as he rested his head against the kitchen table while Liam made lunch. He’s family has decided to go out (finally) so they had the house to themselves. Apparently without embarrassing Liam stories though, Louis was quite bored.

Liam tried not to be offended that when Louis had only Liam for company, he bored him.

“What do you want to do?” Liam sighed, setting down a chicken sandwich for each of them.

Louis chewed thoughtfully for a moment, letting each taste linger, “I donno, as long as it’s with you I’m happy.” 

Liam was a little taken aback by the sudden change in attitude, “Oh, well I donno.”

Silence passed for a minute as Louis chewed thoughtfully, studying Liam’s face which make him uncomfortable. Suddenly Louis put down his sandwich, folded his hands on his laps and looked nervously at Liam, “Is it gonna be weird when we go back?” he asked almost hesitantly.

Liam frowned, he’d never seen Louis so unsure of himself before, “What?”

“Is it gonna be weird, like between us or something?” Louis asked again.

“Weird? In what way? Lou I don’t understand,” Liam said honestly.

Louis let out a ragged breath, “Like it was a bit weird before. I don’t want it to go back to being weird when we start recording and stuff. Like I know we get along and stuff but we’re not like you and Zayn or me and Harry or Niall and everyone. And I’ve had a really good time this week and I thought I’d gotten to know you better and stuff. But I don’t want to go back home and then when we start recording in a month your all weird around me like when we first met or because you think I know too much about you or something,”  
Liam frowned, this had all come out of nowhere but Liam could tell Louis had been mulling over it for a while. He sighed, because he certainly didn’t want it to go back to the way it was. It was nice fitting in with Louis, feeling comfortable opposed to timid around him. But Liam was awkward, it was a problem he was still working on.

“I know, I’ve really liked having you here. More than I thought I would, but if you haven’t noticed I can be rather, awkward sometimes,” Liam admitted.

“No, really?” Louis snorted making Liam smile.

“Yea, look I’m sorry I didn’t fully disclose everything. Maybe it would have made the house a bit easier,” 

“It might have, I might not have been so offended every time you pulled away from me,” Louis said honestly.

Liam smiled sheepishly, “I just can’t help it sometimes.”

“It’s okay. I get it, now,” He added.

“Let’s make a pack, I promise it won’t go back to being weird as long as you promise not to make it weird,” Liam suggested.

Louis gave him an incredulous look, “My life goal is to make everything weird,”

Liam laughed, “You know what I mean.”

Louis contemplated this for a moment, “Okay, but we have to pinky swear or it’s not real.”

“Fine,” Liam rolled his eye, holding out his pinky despite how stupid he felt.

“And you have to promise to tell all the other boys yourself,” Louis added before he commenced the pinky uniting ritual.

Liam sighed, he kind of hoped he’d get out of that one, “Fine, I promise.”

“Good,” Louis hooked there pinkys together, “No weirdness,”

“Right, none whatsoever,” Liam chuckled right before Louis leapt across the table to leave a sloppy kiss on his cheek. 

“Get off me you fool,” Liam laughed, pushing Louis away from him as he desperately slobbered on his face like some kind of Great Dane. 

Louis just giggled like a maniac, settling himself down on Liams lap now, Liam positioned his arms awkwardly around the older boys middle as you might a child so he doesn’t fall. It was awkward and limbs were everywhere because Jesus Louis had a bony butt. But it wasn’t as uncomfortable as it could have been.

“You really grow on a person you know?” Liam joked.

Louis smiled cheekily at him, like it was his life mission to be cheeky, which Liam thought maybe it was, “I could really learn to love you, you know?” he whispered leaning his head against Liam’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the boys neck.

“Learn?” Liam smirked.

“Learn, learnt, love. It’s all the same thing,” Louis sighed contently.

Liam absentmindedly ran fingers through the boys hair, “I suppose,” 

“I’m glad Simon picked you,” He whispered sincerely.

Liam smiled back, maybe this would be the weirdness group of people he’d ever be a part of and maybe it wasn’t such a great idea, but maybe it was the best thing that would ever happen to him, and maybe he should just embrace all the weirdness and vulnerability that came with leaving your life in the hands of four others despite everything.

“I’m glad he picked you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be super appreciated, not sure about this one :S thanks for reading!


End file.
